


Hallmark Cliché

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: “Daddy, it’s snowing,” Lila said.“Baby, it doesn’t snow here. You know that,” Stiles said as he looked back over to Lila.“But it is, it really is! I asked Santa for snow yesterday, and look!” She pulled the curtains away from the window so Stiles could see outside, and what the hell? Those were definitely snow flurries.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	Hallmark Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I can't believe I finally managed to write something, only for that something to sound like a Hallmark Christmas movie :P But, hey, I am just glad I wrote something! Anyway, enjoy this Hallmark Christmas Cliché Fluff!
> 
> Lightly betaed by myself, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/636606884048191489/hallmark-clich%C3%A9)

“Daddy, it’s snowing,” Lila said. Stiles looked up from the book he was reading to see Lila rushing to the living room window. An amused rumble caused Stiles’ head to vibrate, and his eyes left Lila to look at Derek above him. They had been spending the evening quietly reading, Stiles a detective novel, and Derek some historical book in a language Stiles probably would never learn. Somehow, and Stiles never knew how it happened, his head ended up in Derek’s lap and his feet propped up over the arm of the couch. 

“Baby, it doesn’t snow here. You know that,” Stiles said as he looked back over to Lila.

“But it is, it really is! I asked Santa for snow yesterday, and look!” She pulled the curtains away from the window so Stiles could see outside, and what the hell? Those were definitely snow flurries. 

Stiles scrambled off the couch and rushed over to the window. Lila squealed then took off running to the closet. By the time Lila got her coat on the snow was falling faster and Stiles grabbed his coat so he could follow Lila outside. 

The snow was coming down thicker now. The ground was already covered so much that Stiles couldn’t tell where the sidewalks ended and the lawns began. His breath came out in little puffy clouds and Stiles spent a few seconds trying to make cloud rings before a noise across the street caught his attention. 

People were coming out of their houses to watch the snow. Children laughed and twirled, disturbing the soft blankets of white that were steadily growing. Lila was no different. 

“It’s really snowing,” Derek said from behind Stiles. His voice was breathless, and Stiles knew exactly how he felt, like if he talked too loud it’d break whatever magic was currently going on.

“It’s amazing,” Stiles said, then turned to face Derek, which was either the biggest mistake he’d ever made or his best idea yet. Derek stood with his head tipped back and his eyes closed while snowflakes stuck to his hair and beard. Stiles’ heart flip-flopped in his chest as he watched Derek, watched him slowly smile. 

Fuck, he was so in love with Derek. 

Lila came running back over to Stiles, her face all red and wet from the snow. Her smile was huge, and Stiles’ heart burst with the love he had for her. 

“Come on,” Stiles said as he knelt next to Lila. “Let’s go find us some gloves and hats and throw some snowballs at Derek.”

“I heard that,” Derek said.

“Then I guess you better find some gloves, too.”

“I don’t get cold,” Derek said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, well, not everyone in this neighborhood knows why that is, so. Gloves.”

“Yeah, Derek, get some gloves, please! If you do, I’ll be on your team instead!” Lila said as she rushed over to grab his hand. Stiles would feel offended that his own daughter betrayed him, but, honestly, it’s Derek. He’d do the exact same thing.

Later that evening Stiles stood in Lila’s bedroom doorway listening to Derek read  _ Twas the Night Before Christmas _ to Lila before bed. She was obviously exhausted from all the playing outside. Normally she would stay awake for the whole story, especially this one since it was her favorite, but her eyes kept closing then jerking open. Eventually, before Derek could finish the book, her eyes closed and remained closed. Derek placed the book on her nightstand then leaned down to kiss her forehead. He whispered something to her, but Stiles was too far away to hear. 

Derek stood up, caught Stiles’ eye, and smiled, then made his way over to him. Stiles wrapped him up in a hug and figured he’d stay there the rest of the night. Who needed to move when you had hugs like this?

“Want some hot cocoa?” Derek asked quietly, and okay. Maybe they could move now, hot cocoa sounded pretty damn good.

“With whipped cream?” Stiles asked. Derek just hummed and steered them away from Lila’s room.

Stiles sat on the couch and listened to Derek puttering around in the kitchen. Stiles could make a mean cup of hot cocoa, but there was just something different about Derek’s that ruined all other cocoas. Even Lila, who loved anything she tried, preferred Derek’s. Someday he’d figure out what the secret was, but for now, all Derek would say was that it was a family secret. Probably some werewolf thing, but whatever the secret was, it was good and Stiles was ready to drink a gallon of it.

Derek eventually came back out holding two steaming mugs. Stiles eagerly took his, then waited for Derek to settle on the couch so he could snuggle up against him. 

He had left the curtains open and it was still snowing outside. They sat there in silence, just drinking their hot cocoa and watching it snow. 

Derek let out a sigh, a tiny one that sounded happy, and Stiles glanced up at him. He looked relaxed and soft, and absolutely wonderful. Stiles was so gone. 

“Marry me?” Stiles asked and Derek whipped his head down to look at Stiles. “I was going to wait until after Christmas, I didn’t want to be a cliché, but, this just feels right. Marry me?”

Derek took Stiles’ mug and placed it on the table along with his own, then tugged at Stiles until he was straddling his lap. 

“It’s a cliché because it works,” Derek said before leaning in and kissing Stiles softly. Stiles closed his eyes and melted on his lap before pulling back.

“Does that mean yes?” 

“Yes, Stiles, that means yes.” 

Stiles melted back into Derek as he kissed him again. Outside the snow continued to fall. 


End file.
